You ve fallen for me
by luz253
Summary: Es mi primer fan fic... inspirado en You ve fallen for me OST de heartstrings, relatado a la vista de Hinata.


Hola, bueno este es mi primer fanfic ^^ espero que les guste. Me inspire de la canción You´ve fallen for me OST de Heartstrings. Adore ese dorama y esta canción *.* Si quieren escúchenlo mientras lo lee . y o u tu b e watch?v=IPZkQW53OIg tal vez la traducción en el video no sea igual al del fic pero tienen el mismo sentimiento XD y si quieren animense a ver el dorama 100% recomendable.

Acepto críticas, tomatazos, cualquier cosa menos insultos ¬¬

Es mi primer fanfic, asi que tal vez tenga errores, yo que se XD lo dejo a su criterio.

_**You´ve fallen for me**_

Estaba sentada en la falda de un árbol pensando en ti, reflexionando que me enamore de ti sin querer. Nunca pensé que me enamoraría así de ti, quien iba decir que por salvarme de aquellos niños, no solo me salvarías sino también te llevarías mi corazón. Tal vez si no me hubieras salvado, si el destino no te hubiera puesto en mi camino; no estuviera aquí ahora, no sería la misma.

Al inicio sentí una gran admiración por ti, eres fuerte, valiente y perseverante, pero nunca imagine que este sentimiento de admiración cambiaria hasta convertirse en amor. Me comencé a sonrojar ante tu presencia, si te acercabas demasiado me desmayaba. Sin darme cuenta solo deseaba estar a tu lado.

_Todo sobre nosotros comenzó por coincidencia_

_Al principio no sabía que esto iba a ser amor pero pensar que esto era amor_

_Mi Corazón si fue latiendo cada vez, cada vez_

_Cuando me vez, sigues sonriendo sin darte cuenta, y antes que te diese cuenta te comenzaste a enamorar de mi_

Me podía perder en esos preciosos ojos azules que parecían un pedazo del cielo, no podía dejar de mirarte. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora solo al ver tu rostro. Como deseaba ser más que una amiga para ti. Sin duda me he enamorado perdidamente de ti.

_Te has enamorado de mi, enamorado de mi, te derretiste por mi dulce amor_

_Te has enamorado de mi, enamorado de mí, te has enamorado por la mirada en mis ojos_

_Ve mis ojos (Te has enamorado de mi)_

_Ve mis ojos (Te has enamorado de mi)_

Te acuerdas cuando me declare, no me importo arriesgar mi vida, solo quería que tu estuvieras bien. No creía que iba sobrevivir, agradezco a dios poder ver tu dulce sonrisa, sentir tu cálida presencia, estar tan cerca de ti. Daría todo por ti porque tú eres la luz en mi fría oscuridad.

_Adivina, el amor siempre viene como fe/destino_

_Como si una lluvia repentina me hubiese llevado y arrastrado, pensar que esto era amor_

_Cuando cierras tus ojos, la cara sigue apareciendo_

_Cuando te das cuenta que tu cara se sonroja, antes que te des cuentas de tus sentimientos, te has enamorado de mí_

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel acontecimiento, la guerra se termino y ahora podemos ver un futuro brillante. A pesar del tiempo, mi corazón sigue latiendo por ti mucho más que antes. Siempre me he preguntado si me corresponderías o prefieres a Sakura, tu primer amor. Siempre me deprimo al pensar en eso y una lagrima se me quiere escapar, pero es tu decisión la respetare lo único que me importa es que seas feliz. Debo preguntarle, necesito una respuesta, quiero saber si puedo seguir manteniendo las esperanzas en este amor, si puedo luchar por el o debo renunciar para que tú seas feliz con otra persona.

_Te has enamorado de mi, enamorado de mi, te derretiste por mi dulce amor_

_Te has enamorado de mi, enamorado de mí, te has enamorado por la mirada en mis ojos_

_Ve mis ojos (te has enamorado de mi)_

_Ve mis ojos (te has enamorado de mi)_

Los ancianos del clan quieren comprometerme, dicen que ya tienen un candidato. No podía permitir que me obligaran a olvidar este amor, la única forma de olvidar a Naruto es que me rechace y me pida que me olvide de este sentimiento y lo reemplace por una sincera amistad.

Al día siguiente, la mansión era un caos, parecía que iba a realizarse un evento importante. En ese momento, me puse pálida.

"No puede ser, no puede ser, hoy no podría ser. ¡Falta un mes para eso!", pensé.

Tenía que reunirme con mi padre y preguntarle qué está pasando, ojala que mi presentimiento se equivoque.

-Padre, ¿qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué todos están tan ocupados?-dije.

-Se ha adelantado la cena para conocer a tu prometido, hoy en la noche conocerás a tu futuro esposo.-dijo mi padre.

Ahora necesitaba su respuesta más que nunca, tenía que saber si renunciaba o seguía luchando por este amor. Solo sus palabras podrían destruir o calmar a mi corazón.

Llore mares bote toda mi frustración y desilusiones, me despediría de mis sueños con él, sabía que no había vuelta atrás dentro de unas horas estaría comprometida y salir de eso sería difícil. Si renuncio a este compromiso seria una vergüenza para mi familia que ya comenzaron a respetarme como futura líder del clan, solo valdría la pena si Naruto me corresponde pero si él no siente lo mismo por mí, perdería todo. Me sentía mal, entre la espada y la pared.

Llego la hora, tenía que bajar a conocer a mi prometido y fingir que estoy de acuerdo con este absurdo compromiso que sería beneficiario para mi clan, tristemente me sacrificare por ellos sin importar mis sentimientos. Mis ánimos estaban por los suelos.

Cuando llegue a la habitación, no podía creer quien era la persona que estaba allí, no podía creer que fuera mi prometido. Me dirigió una sonrisa, se me acerco y sus labios se acercaron a mi oído.

Ya sé que me amas y ahora es tiempo de decirte lo que siento. Te amo, no te alejes de mi lado. Por favor solo mírame a mí.

Naaaruuuttoo… ¿tú eres mi prometido?

Sí, que acaso ya no me quieres.

_(También te confesare que te amo, ahora debo confesar que te amo)_

_(También te amo, te amo, mis sentimientos te dicen que te amo)_

_Ve tus ojos (Por favor solo veme a mi)_

_Ve tus ojos (te amo__)_

_Ve mis ojos (Incluso si pasa el momento, siempre te amare)_

_Ve mis ojos (Incluso sin darte cuenta, te has enamorado de mi)_

La expresión en su rostro cambio de uno feliz a uno triste. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, me casare con la persona que más amo en este mundo.

Hinata, me he demorado en corresponderte. Perdón por hacerte sufrir, pero dime que no me has olvidado, por favor dímelo, no importa que sea una mentira. No soportaría saber que he perdido tu …

No deje que hablara más y lo calle con un beso. ¿Por qué piensa que me he olvidado de él? Le demostrare lo mucho que lo amo de ahora en adelante hasta el fin de mis días. Nos separamos, juntamos nuestras frentes y nos sonreímos el uno al otro.

Naruto, nunca dudes de lo mucho que te amo. Aunque intente olvidarte no podre, eres parte de mi corazón.

Nunca quiero dejar de serlo.

Siempre te amare- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.


End file.
